User blog:Doctor Patrick/Reviewing Season 7
Hi, everyone! Today, I'm going to review the Season 7 episodes written by Chachingchaching. First, I'm going to write my review down, and then, I'm going to rate the epusodes with my own rating scale. I currently know of 4 episodes, so I'm going to rate them. My rating scale is: PERFECT! (13/13) Amazing (12/13) Superb (11/13) Terrific (10/13) Great (9/13) Good (8/13) Decent (7/13) Meh (6/13) Weak (5/13) Poor (4/13) Bad (3/13) Terrible (2/13) Horrendous (1/13) SCUM NEXT DOOR! (0/13) With that said, let's look at the episodes themselves: Operation E. V. I. L This is possibly the best episode of the season, and for good reason. The entire episode has a great atmosphere, mostly because half of it takes place in space. It is also really exciting considering that it actually shows a battle between the children and the creatures who want to destroy Earth. I can basically say that it's epic, because of the weapons, the fighting and the atmosphere itself, which make it really interesting. There's also a twist ending, which is more humorous than surprising, but the episode itself doesn't ty to hide this fact, so it's actually funny. The only weak thing about this episode is the villain's whole motivation. He just wants to destroy planets because he doesn't like them. But outside of that, everything in this episode is amazing. Rating: Amazing (12/13) Operation Just like E. V. I. L, this episode also focuses on fighting, but this time, there's way more of it. It's jam-packed with battles between actually dangerous villains and the main characters or just the main characters' enemies and them. It is really exciting, but this time, there are also a lot of jokes, like the dirty joke and te pig joke, which both worked, although I'm not sure that censors would let the dirty joke pass, if it ever aired on televison. However,it's still a really good episode, but the last one is a slightly better. Rating: Superb (11/13) Operation H. I. L. L. B. I. L. L. Y This episode is really stereotypical, and not in a good way. A lot of it are just hillbilly stereotypes, which remind me of the horrible SpongeBob episode, Trenchbillies. Well, at least there are a lot less of them in this episode. However, there are other problems as well. All of the children beat up Toiletnator continuously, and I get that he's a villain, so it doesn't count as undeserved torture, but the problem is that it goes on for so long, and it becomes really tedious after a while. Sadly, not much happens in the episode itself, aside from the bank robbery scene, which is amusing, but nothing more than that. However, I still cannot call this one bad. Why? Because of the ending. It basically explains Numbuh 7's backstory, which is a really good backstory, and it also gives the episode a good atmosphere with Atlantis. However, the episode still isn't good. Rating: Meh (6/13) Operation S. T. E. R. E. O. T. Y. P. E Now, this is a good episode! Even though it focuses way more on jokes than an average episode, why not do this, if the episode itself is really funny? From the actual teen sitting, to the bug injection, even the girl's boyfriend just appearing out of nowhere is really great, and make the episode really funny. However, the best thing is the dynamic of the two main characters. They realy work well, and make the episode hilarious. The only problem is the bug vomit, which is gross, but this episode is so good that even that doesn't ruin it. Rating: Superb (11/13) Operation P. H. O. B. I. A Oh, boy, where should I even begin. I should start with the good things first. Numbuh 86 somewhat deserves her torture, because she did a bad thing in the beginning. And that's about it. Then, her torture goes way too far, and she even thinks that her parenta abuse her, which is just horrible. She even attempts to commit suicide. What? But things can somehow get even worse. She doesn't even have a happy ending, and instead, the people who disguised themselves to torture her win, feel no remorse for what they did, which just shows that the entire episode makes them act out-of-character, because they are not like that in the other episodes at all. There's also a moment similar to the godawful A Pal For Gary, but I just don't care. The rest that we talk about it, the better. Rating: SCUM NEXT DOOR! (0/13) Operation E. P. I. L. O. G. U. E I really liked this episode. I gound the idea of changing everyone over the age of 13 back to children really interesting, and it carried the entire episode really well. There were also a lot of really good action sequences, which made the episode exciting and interesting, even more than the others. The jokes alos worked more than in the other episodes, except S. T. E. R. E. O. T. Y. P. E, which was the funniest episode of the whole season. The only bad thing about this one id that it's a little too mean-spirited and cruel sometomes, especially towards Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 7, but it still holds up fairly well. Rating: Terrific (10/13) Overall, Season 7 is a Good (8/13) season. Other than P. H. O. B. I. A, no episodes were actually bad and the good episodes were outright amazing. It isn't astounding, but it is great, and the episodes themselve are well-written (well, most of them). I hope you liked this review. Category:Blog posts